rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Felix
Felix, real name Isaac Gates, was a mercenary who affiliated himself with the New Republic on the planet Chorus. However, his true affiliation was with the Space Pirates, who took command under their superior named Control. He is first seen in Finders Keepers, looking down on Blue Team (and Simmons) from a cliff, and is surprised upon realizing who they are. Felix served as a main supporting character in Season 11 but later revealed himself in Season 12 as one of the main antagonists of the Chorus ''Trilogy'', serving as the main antagonist in said season, alongside Locus, and the secondary antagonist of Season 13. Overview Felix is initially presented to be a mercenary with a sense of humor, a strong sense of morals and a great respect for the Blood Gulch soldiers, risking his life for them and the New Republic. However, as the series progresses, his character is slowly revealed to be more cynical and darkly sarcastic, and the more he learns about the Blood Gulch soldiers, the less respect he seems to have for them. His apparent motivation also shifts from moral grounds to more selfish reasons. When the planet Chorus underwent a civil war between the New Republic and the Federal Army, Felix aided the New Republic and made it his goal to continue the war for as long as possible in order to kill the people of the planet. Upon learning that the Blood Gulch Crew crash landed on Chorus, Felix intended to go "rescue" them in hopes that they would escalate the war even further. Role in Plot Origins .]] Before becoming involved in the Chorus Civil War, Felix enlisted himself into the UNSC, where he met Locus. While fighting in the Great War, Felix and his squad became involved in one of the worst battles in UNSC history. In order to survive, Felix and Locus were forced to band together and fight side by side. After the war ended, however, the two were unable to return to civilian life and continued to work together as hired guns. They eventually meet a man named Siris, who hired the two as his partner bounty hunters. One job, in particular, follows the two mercs infiltrating the nightclub Amnesia, where they take out numerous thugs working under a man named Gabriel Lozano and proceed to apprehend Lozano himself. The two then regroup with Siris and leave with Lozano in tow. Unfortunately, they find out that Lozano has no bounty on him, meaning they will not get paid for their work. So, Felix convinces Siris and Locus to hold Gabriel for ransom instead, knowing that Gabriel's father, Ruben Lozano, will pay for his son's safety. After the bounty hunters take refuge inside a warehouse near a quarry, they contact Ruben. Felix informs him that they are holding his son for ransom, but Ruben tells Felix that he doesn't care about his son and calls out him and Locus by name, as well as their location. He then threatens their lives for damaging his club and killing his men. As a result, Locus kills Gabriel and the three mercs ready themselves for Lozano's arrival. Siris, however, acknowledges that Lozano never mentioned his name and decides to walk away. Felix tries to stop Siris but Locus allows him to leave. Fortunately, Siris ultimately stays and helps Felix and Locus eliminate Ruben Lozano and all of his men. Some time afterward, Felix and Locus are hired by Malcolm Hargrove to eradicate the people of the planet Chorus. With the help of other mercenaries, Felix and Locus join the New Republic and the Federal Army of Chorus respectively, and together, escalate the events of the war in order to complete their mission of exterminating the planet's inhabitants. "Rescuing" the Reds and Blues After the Reds and Blues crash land on Chorus, Felix spots them from atop a cliff and appears surprised to see them. He later catches a brief glimpse of Locus, who tells him that Control wants them alive. Afterward, Felix later informs Lopez 2.0 that he will get the group out soon and adds that someone else is watching them before leaving, startling Lopez 2.0. Felix takes on a more active role in Neighborhood Watch, "saving" Washington from a bullet to the head, courtesy of Locus, by activating a Hardlight Shield. Unfortunately, Locus wounds him in the leg with his sniper rifle, before disappearing. After Doc tends to Felix's leg, Wash interrogates him, where the latter explains that the Reds and Blues are considered to be the "greatest soldiers in the galaxy" for taking down Project Freelancer. He then proceeds to tell them that they have crashed on the planet Chorus, a small world, long forgotten by the UNSC after the war between the humans and the aliens. Because of the lack of UNSC law on the planet, the inhabitants attempted to govern themselves, but this failed and eventually led a civil war between the New Republic and the Federal Army. Felix then asks for the group's help in the war, but they decline. Nonetheless, Felix tells them to prepare for an attack. As the group fortifies their defenses, Felix tells Wash more about Locus, in that he is a very dangerous mercenary who takes on the name of his own armor. Wash then asks how Locus has access to cloaking technology, in which Felix explains that the Federal Army of Chorus has access to various pieces of advanced technology and encourages Wash to get back into his own habits, prompting Wash to return to his original steel armor color scheme. After the Reds and Blues complete their fortifications, Locus and the Federal Army attack, prompting Felix and the Reds and Blues to engage them. During the battle, Felix acts as second-in-command of the group, but Locus and his soldiers incapacitate most of them. Fortunately, Felix's backup arrives and aids in the fight, allowing Felix to inform Simmons, Grif, Tucker, and Caboose to retreat to the caves. Though the four are reluctant to leave their comrades, they follow Felix to the caves before it's sealed off and go to the Headquarters of the New Republic. There, Vanessa Kimball, the leader of the New Republic, informs him he won't be fully paid, much to his understanding. Felix later gathers the remaining Reds and Blues to meet with Kimball, who convinces the four to join their faction. Helping the "Heroes" Felix is later seen with Tucker and his squad in Oh Captains, My Captains spying on F.A.C. Outpost 22, where he proceeds to participate in an attack on the base. During the attack, Felix plants several C-4 explosives all around the compound, until the Feds sound off an alarm. Felix detonates a few explosives as a distraction for his men to abort the mission, but when Tucker informs him of Locus' presence, Felix detonates the remaining explosives. After the mission, Felix and Tucker return to base, where Felix informs Grif, Simmons, and Caboose about how Tucker recovered valuable Federal Army information, despite having gotten two men killed. After Kimball informs the Reds and Blues of their friends' location, Felix offers his help to rescue them for a price. Tucker then questions why Felix doesn't help out of the idea of doing the right thing, to which Felix bluntly reminds him that the four initially refused to help the New Republic until their friends got captured and adds that everyone has a price; something he learned the hard way. As the Reds and Blues begin their training without Felix's help, they use the latter as a target in order for them to practice. However, Felix repeatedly gets the better of them, outsmarting them in all of their attempts to capture him. Tucker then blames Felix for making things so difficult for them and the two get into an argument until Kimball stops them to speak to Tucker. Afterward, Felix speaks with Locus and Control and informs them that the Reds and Blues are attempting to save their friends. Because of this, Control tells the mercenaries to kill them if they encounter each other. When Felix learns of Tucker, Grif, Simmons, and Caboose's departure, he quickly goes after them. Betrayal Upon arriving at the F.A.C. Outpost 37, Felix confronts the Blood Gulch Crew and Locus, where he gives a grenade, thrown by Tucker, to Locus, revealing his true loyalties. Despite Locus' protests, Felix explains to the Reds and Blues that he and Locus were hired to clear Chorus of its residents, and used them to help fan the fire. Once Carolina reveals herself Felix engages her in combat, holding his own against a soldier of her caliber. He stabs Carolina in the leg with a combat knife, causing her to teleport the Reds and Blues away. Locus then orders Felix to call Control. Furious that a Freelancer was able to infiltrate their operation without them knowing, Felix argues with Locus. Control soon contacts the two and orders them both to return to their respective armies and inform them that the Reds and Blues are dead, which Felix agrees to. Afterward, Felix manages to convince a saddened Kimball to launch a final attack on the Feds and use the Blood Gulch Crew's "deaths" as inspiration to the rebels. Initially reluctant, Kimball agrees and thanks Felix. Shortly after, Felix and Locus contact the Reds and Blues via open-frequency radio and offer them an opportunity to leave Chorus. While the crew is distrustful of the two mercs, Locus and Felix assure them that they will keep their word. However, the crew instead execute a sneak attack on the mercenaries at Radio Jammer Station 1C, where Felix and Locus engage Wash and Carolina. Afterward overpowering the Freelancers, Felix confronts Tucker and reveals the Pirates' plans to him. When Tucker charges at Felix, Felix stabs him in the stomach. However, Tucker, along with Epsilon, reveals to Felix that he has been recording his entire monologue, leaving Felix speechless. After the other Reds and Blues disable the radio jammer, Epsilon sends Felix's recorded words to the Feds and Rebels at Armonia, who finally learn secret behind the Pirates' involvement in the war. Because of this, Felix and Locus teleport away, vowing that they will return. With their plans now exposed, Control scolds the two mercs for their failure and suggests the Space Pirates go to war on the planet. However, the Blood Gulch Crew intercept their transmission and acknowledge Control's true identity: Chairman Malcolm Hargrove. They then accept the Chairman's declaration of war. Going to War In order to even the odds, Felix and Locus raid the UNSC Tartarus, kill the crew members and "recruit" several of its prisoners. One prisoner, in particular, Aiden Price, tells the mercs that he possesses information about Project Freelancer that nobody else knows, proving himself as an asset. Price then leads them to another prisoner that can aid them. Some time later, Felix and Locus return to Crash Site Alpha on Chorus, where the Counselor informs them of his psychological sessions with Sharkface. When the tractor beam tower they are located in suddenly shuts down, in response to Tucker reactivating an alien temple, the two discover a map appearing behind them that emits coordinates to a location. The pirates follow the map's coordinates to a Jungle Temple, where they are contacted by Hargrove, who chastises them for their repeated failures. In order to motivate them, the Chairman offers a modified version of the Meta's armor if they eliminate the Reds and Blues. If they fail again, however, he will give the armor to another individual who will instead hunt down and kill him and Locus. After the two accept the Chairman's orders, they stumble upon a "gateway" at the temple and enter it to find out where it leads. When the two return, Locus demands to know what Felix saw, with the latter stating that he saw frightening things inside. The pirates then depart from the temple. Felix and Locus return to Crash Site Alpha and ambush Kimball's assault team. With space pirate reinforcements being brought in via the Tartarus, the two mercs are contacted by Sharkface, who informs them of the planet's Purge temple as well as the location of a key that activates it. As a result, Felix leaves to accompany Sharkface at an Eastern Mountain Range and the two make their way to obtain the key, but soon discover that Doyle has already taken it. Because of this, Felix pursues Doyle and manages to get the key from him, after the latter tosses it into the air. When the Reds and Blues corner Felix, Locus picks him up in a Falcon and the two escape with the key in tow. Upon returning to Crash Site Alpha, Felix becomes enraged with Sharkface after learning that the latter failed to inform him of the key's properties, specifically its bond with the first person to claim it. When Felix threatens Sharkface's life, Locus intervenes and orders the two to return to their objectives. Shortly after this, Felix interrupts Locus' conversation with the Counselor and, before departing, threatens the latter, mentioning that if Sharkface were to learn of his history with Project Freelancer, he would likely turn on Price. Charon's Final Assault Felix and Locus then board the Tartarus and initiate an attack on Armonia, led by Sharkface, in order to kill either Tucker or Doyle and obtain their keys. However, after the Chorus armies and Blood Gulch Crew evacuate the city with Tucker, the pirates proceed to chase after Doyle, who chose to stay. When the pirates surround Doyle, the latter detonates the city's nuclear reactor in an act of self-sacrifice, killing a majority of them. Fortunately, Felix and Locus clear the blast radius just in time, with Felix now having the key under his control. After sustaining massive casualties, Locus and Felix return to the Jungle Temple and are told by Santa that they will be safe from the Purge's effects if they reside inside it. Locus expresses his concern about the safety of their comrades guarding the Communication Temple but Felix convinces him that their lives are irrelevant. Following this, both mercenaries journey to the Purge but are confronted by Wash and Carolina. Upon being informed that their fellow pirates are under attack by the Feds and Rebels at the Comm temple, Locus and Felix engage the Freelancers. After a long and brutal fight, the Freelancers inform the two that they were simply stalling them and reveal that their base, Crash Site Alpha, has been taken over. Soon afterward, the Tartarus emerges from the sky being pulled towards the Purge. As a result, Felix uses his light shield to protect himself and Locus. Following the Purge and Tartarus' destruction, Felix extracts his fist from a pile of rubble and flies himself and Locus to the Comm Temple in their damaged Falcon, furiously wanting to kill the Blood Gulch Crew. After crashing the Falcon into the temple, Felix arms himself and berates Locus for lying around injured. As Locus admits defeat, he tries to persuade Felix to stand down but Felix snaps at him claiming that he is finishing the fight for himself. Death Felix then begins a skirmish with the entire Blood Gulch Crew but is quickly overwhelmed and surrounded. Felix believes the battle will turn in his favor when Locus approaches the crew, only to discover that Locus, after learning that Felix's biggest fear is he himself, betrays him by giving up his weapon, causing Felix to plead with him, telling him they need each other. Locus, however, shrugs him off, claiming that he is no longer killing any more innocent people. Angered by his betrayal, Felix attacks Locus and the crew but Simmons fires a sticky grenade at Felix, which gets stuck on his Light Shield. With Felix unable to remove the grenade from his shield, Tucker tosses a grenade at the trapped mercenary, deliberately mirroring the moment when Felix betrayed him and the others. Felix desperately protests but the grenades explode and send him flying over the Temple edge, screaming as he plummets to his death below the clouds. Immediately afterward, Locus picks up Felix's discarded sword and activates it, confirming its previous wielder is indeed deceased. Personality Originally, Felix was portrayed to be a humorous and friendly individual, similar to York. Despite being a mercenary, Felix kept a positive mood and made jokes even when in danger, such as in FAQ during his interrogation. However, he was quick to become stern and serious during combat, expressed disgust towards the Federal Army, and was seemingly willing to give his life to protect the Blood Gulch Crew, being shown to have respect for them due to their reputation. Felix was also very greedy, expressing annoyance when his pay was cut by Kimball in Lost But Not Forgotten and also claimed to be motivated by money rather than any desire to do the right thing in Something Else Entirely. He has also expressed a great deal of cockiness in his abilities as a fighter, whispering to himself "I am fucking awesome!" after throwing his dagger into a Fed's visor during Hit and Run. In Something Else Entirely, a darker side of Felix's personality is revealed as he is shown to be a bit low on empathy for the deceased, displaying little sadness when retelling how Cunningham and Rogers died. In Cloak and Dagger, Felix reveals his true personality: sadistic, wily, and shameless. After betraying the Reds and Blues, Felix proceeds to mock their trust in him and insults them constantly. He seems to consider his deception like a role in a play, as he claims his portrayal seemed "too romantic" and later states he "gave a performance of a lifetime," when deceiving Kimball. He also seems to lack any humanity as he was willing to kill all the inhabitants of Chorus in order to make a profit. In addition, Felix's cocky attitude is comparable to that of a megalomaniac. As the situation on Chorus continued to deteriorate for both sides, Felix slowly fell further and further into a full-blown sociopath, going as far as to threaten his own allies in order to maintain control of a situation, if they annoy him, or simply for amusement. Ironically in Locus of Control, it is shown that Felix used to be very stern and merciless while he was a UNSC private during the Great War, in contrast to his elements of his present personality. In The End is Near, Santa reveals that Felix's deepest fear is the dependent relationship he has with Locus, as Locus keeping his sadistic and reckless personality in check, as well as providing him backup in battle, is the only reason he managed to survive as long as he had. True to this notion, Felix is killed mere moments after Locus abandons him. In the end, Felix has proved himself to be one of the most deceitful characters in the series, as he will act as a considerate ally to others only to stab them in the back for his sole benefit. Relationships Felix has developed many relationships with numerous characters, most of them toxic. Themes Psyche While Locus is implied to suffer from psychological imbalance throughout his appearance in the series, it seems that Felix also possesses some sort of mental disorder, potentially showing signs of Psychopathy. Similar to ASPD, though a few personality tics and his reactions imply that the latter is not as likely. For example, Felix takes the time to toy with his prey before finishing them off, such as in Cloak and Dagger and Fed vs. New. Also, given his acting ability, Felix is very good at feigning emotion and motive, even at one point explaining to Tucker that convincing Kimball to go to the capital was, what he calls, "a performance of a lifetime." Given his task of making the Chorus residents hate each other and the skill at which he does this, Felix is also is very adept at manipulating the emotions of others. In light of his alliance with Locus, despite the fact that they don't seem too fond of one another, he seemingly only cares about whether an action will benefit him; in this case, allying with someone he hates returns him benefits in his pay. Furthermore, in light of how he talks about ways to exterminate the population of Chorus, Felix appears to lack regard for human suffering as he flippantly says he'd nuke Chorus from orbit as if he was deciding to buy pizza, and states how if the inhabitants killed each other, "well, that's just a tragedy" as if it's a joke. In addition, he blatantly admits and displays that he doesn't care for the lives of others, specifically in Something Else Entirely and Training Daze. In Fed vs. New, Felix joyfully monologues about how the hope of the inhabitants of Chorus will mean nothing and believes all that matters in life is having more abilities to kill someone. This suggests that not only does he lack empathy, but that he may, in fact, be a moral nihilist, which is the belief that morality doesn't exist and death is central. Along with this, he previously states he doesn't plan to retire after the events on Chorus, meaning Felix will seek to cause further chaos elsewhere. Throughout Season 13, Felix's psychological imbalance takes a more cynical turn, as he is shown to no longer care for his teammates, calling them "disgusting, murdering bastards". Ultimately, in The End is Near, Felix has a mental breakdown, leading up to Locus betraying him as well as his own demise. Monologues Throughout the fourth saga, Felix often gives detailed speeches, either to explain a situation or simply due to his own ego. This starts in FAQ, when the Blood Gulch Crew interrogate him, Felix explains Chorus' history and the current Civil War on the planet. After Felix betrays the Reds and Blues in Cloak and Dagger, he tauntingly reveals the Space Pirates' true involvement in the Civil War and that they plan to kill all the inhabitants of Chorus for Control. In Fed vs. New, Felix continually taunts Tucker, going on a monologue about how the inhabitants of the planet are doomed and his own future goals. However, this is, in fact, Felix's greatest weakness, as he gets carried away by his own cockiness, and as a result gets outsmarted by his opponents. For example, Locus intended to kill the Reds and Blues immediately at F.A.C. Outpost 37, but Felix wanted to taunt the group, which gave them the chance to escape with Carolina. At Radio Jammer Station 1C, because Felix confessed about the mercenaries' involvement to Tucker, the latter used his helmet cam to send a video of Felix to the capital, informing the two Chorus factions the truth of the Civil War. A notable exception to Felix's monologues causing his downfall is during the stand-off in Off - Key when Felix's taunting actually stalled them long enough for Locus to arrive and get Felix away safely. Skills and Abilities Combat Along with his witty attitude, Felix is very capable in combat. He's shown to be a quick thinker in Neighborhood Watch, as he saves Washington from a head shot from Locus, though it is implied that this is scripted in order to earn their trust. Felix also uses his Hardlight Shield quite effectively, as he was able to protect the teams during Locus' attacks, as well as utilize it as a melee attack rather than just a defense, being powerful enough to knock down Carolina and Washington. Felix has also demonstrated considerable skill with a Combat Knife, piercing a Fed's helmet in Hit and Run and wounding Carolina in Cloak and Dagger. Along with this, Felix is also capable of catching an active grenade, as demonstrated in Training Daze. Furthermore, he is also proficient in hand to hand combat, being able to hold his own against Washington and Carolina in Fed vs. New and later fight the bridge crew of the UNSC Tartarus with ease during Prologue. In addition, Felix managed to hold his own against both Wash and Carolina in Great Destroyers and also demonstrates very quick thinking throughout the fight. Treachery Because of his social characteristics, Felix has excellent communication skills, which has earned him the trust of several characters, allowing him to enact a betrayal without ever being suspected. For example, when he's being interrogated by the Blood Gulch soldiers, he stays calm and answers their questions with detail, earning Simmons' respect. He's also able to convince 'Headquarters' to send reinforcements despite unknown reasons. Felix eventually begins to earn Wash's trust and acts as second-in-command after they are attacked in Ready…Aim… During Prologue, Felix is easily able to gain the trust of the crew aboard the UNSC Tartarus, and in turn was successfully able to gain useful information. Felix is also capable of being very informative to others, enjoying going into detail when explaining things, something that proves to be his downfall. Kills Felix has slain several Feds using his DMR, a Combat Knife, and C-4 explosives in Season 11 and Season 12. He also "accidentally" killed Rogers, a New Republic soldier, with an explosive. It is also implied in Cloak and Dagger that he killed Kimball's predecessor by rigging his ship to explode when the latter attempted to leave Chorus to get help. It is also likely that the New Republic soldiers sent out with Felix to find the Reds and Blues died by his hand as well. Felix kills third NR leader.png|Third leader of the New Republic 12 02 00014.png|Several Federal Army soldiers Rogers in disguise.png|Rogers 13 01 00008.png|Mayers 13 01 00018.png|Several prisoners Kilgore.png|Killgore Gallery Locus finds soldier.png|Locus finds Felix DOG talks to Lopez 2.0.png|"PSST! Yeah. Hey over here. Brown guy." Orange Guy protects Reds and Blues.png|"Umm, any of you guys know how to patch up a leg?" Felix explains civil war.png|"It's all very patriotic." Reds and Blues with Felix.png|Felix's interrogation Reds and Blues aim at Felix.png|Felix being mistaken for an actual Freelancer Felix speaking with HQ.png|"Now I want to do this quiet, and I want to do it right..." Felix with DMR.png|"...But just to be safe, bring a shitload of guns." 11_17_06.png 12 02 00003.png 12 02 00006.png 12 02 00007.png|I am fucking awesome! 12 02 00015.png 12 02 00016.png 12 05 00006.png 12 05 00011.png Screen Shot 2014-07-14 at 8.42.46 PM.png 12 10 00012.png 12 02 00001.png S12teaser green.png Felix 12teaser.png Felix and Kimball.png Felix Close Up CGI.png Felix and Sarge.png Locus and Felix S12E10.png Felix and Rebels find BGCs message S12E7.png Felix surrounded.png Tucker confronts Felix.png Reds attack Felix.png Felix shoots confetti at Caboose.png Felix being selfish.png Felix survives.png Felix being an asshole.png Wash fights Felix.png Locus and Felix together.png Felix angry S14.png Felix without armour.PNG|Felix as he's seen in Club Trivia *Prior to his name being revealed, Felix has been given many fan nicknames, such as: Orange Guy (for the orange trim on his armor), DOG (D'ude with '''O'range & 'G'ray), '''MOGG (M'ysterious '''O'range & 'G'ray 'G'uy), '''Sunkist (as his armor color is similar to the same named soda product), "Tangerine" (referring to the orange trim on his armor), and Scout (referring to his Scout helmet; similar to Locus having a Locus helmet). *According to Red vs. Blue: The Ultimate Fan Guide, the name "Felix" is actually an alias. His real name, Isaac Gates, was revealed in the Season 14 episode Call. *According to an AfterBuzz TV interview with Miles Luna and Gray G. Haddock, Felix was originally named Leon.AfterBuzz TV interview *Some fans have given Felix the last name McScouty, most likely a pun of Felix's Scout helmet. *His armor consists of a Scout helmet, a Soldier torso, Venator right and left shoulders, Twin-Plated forearms, XG-89 Narrow legs, and midnight visor. *Felix reveals that he obtained his Hardlight Shield from a corpse of a Federation soldier in Ready…Aim…. However, it has been revealed that he and Locus got their armor enhancements from Charon Industries. *Felix might be a reference to Han Solo from the Star Wars franchise as both characters have a witty attitude, are originally hired to help a rebel faction, are arguably the greediest of their faction, have a rivalry/feud with another mercenary (Boba Fett in the case of Han Solo, Locus in the case of Felix) and become a chief figure in their respective faction. However, in ''Cloak and Dagger'', he reveals his true characteristics and mocks his previous portrayal being "too romantic." **Interestingly, this makes Felix more similar to Darth Sidious of the same franchise, as both act as considerable allies to the heroes to only later reveal themselves as evil manipulators, they both use a powerful partner to ensure their power or survival (Locus for Felix and Darth Vader for Darth Sidious), both have a sadistic sense of humor, and both fall to their deaths due to their partners betraying them. **However, role-wise Felix is arguably more along the lines of Grand Moff Tarkin. Both are relatively equal in authority to another villain (Vader for Tarkin, Locus for Felix), are more ruthless and amoral than their opposing equal, are ultimately subordinate to another villain (Palpatine for Tarkin, Hargrove for Felix), and are intelligent but still make fatal errors that lead to their deaths. **Due to his physical appearance and, Felix may also be a reference to Elliot Salem, a main protagonist turn antagonist of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Army_of_Two_(series) Army of Two]'' video game franchise. Like Salem, Felix dons orange and black colors and has slicked hair, Caucasian skin, and a muscular build. Additionally, Felix matches Salem's role. Both were originally portrayed as kind individuals who were later revealed to have a darker persona. They both went on to later betray their partners (Felix with Locus, Salem with Rios). *In [[Something Else Entirely|''Something Else Entirely]], it's revealed that Felix is paid in non-functional alien weapons and he wishes to sell them later to retire with a TV the size of a billboard. *Despite his own eccentricities, Felix is often confused and agitated by the numerous oddities and over-the-top nature of those around him. Such instances include Caboose's divorced-from-reality nature, outrageous codenames such as Locus and Sharkface, Wash's cryptic paranoia, Carolina's overaggressive determination and an Assault Rifle that fires party confetti, making him a straight man to the comedic natures of the other characters. Amusingly, this even extends to nature itself, as after the fight with Ruben Lozano's men in ''Consequences'', he remarks that the sunrise after the battle is "cliche", which is a reference to the popular media trope called "Cue the Sun". **Of the three bounty hunters in Season 14, only Felix picks a normal sounding codename, alluding to his stance later in life on codenames in Season 13. *Felix's aspiration to become rich by the time he retires may be a reference to his name, which means "fortunate" in Latin. **Isaac, Felix's real first name, comes from the Hebrew for "he laughs, he will rejoice", possibly a reference to his either his cheerful facade or his sadistic sense of humor. Gates is a surname originating in Medieval England and originally referred to someone who lived by the gates of a castle or walled town. This may allude to how Felix hides his true persona to deceive others, his only undoing being his tendency to monologue to stroke his own ego, similar to how a gate is the weak point of a walled fortification. *As of Doyle's sacrifice in Armonia, Part 2, Felix is the third character to wield an Energy Sword. *Felix's final moments and death are similar to the Meta's, in which both characters battle the crew in fury, are betrayed by their partners, and fall to their deaths. *Felix is the first (and so far only) major antagonist of the series to not die in a season finale, rather he dies in the second to last episode of Season 13. *Locus and Felix both embody a sociopath and a psychopath. In the case of Felix, he leans more towards being a psychopath. A psychopath is incapable of feeling emotions or emotional attachment to others. Rather they mimic emotions instead of actually feeling them. Which plays into Felix hiding his true personality from the Reds and Blues. When it comes to violence, Psychopaths meticulously plan out the way they cause harm to others. The perfect example of this being the way Felix can socially take control of a situation, lower his victims' guard and kill them. *Felix and Locus, in their Season 14 designs, both appear in a poster for a fictional movie titled The Merchibis in an episode of RWBY Chibi, another series by Rooster Teeth. References Category:Characters Category:New Republic Category:UNSC Category:Antagonists Category:Charon Industries Category:Deceased